


What if the X-Men Broke Kurt Out of the Cells?

by MauveIdiot



Series: NightWitch (Wolverine and the X-Men Cartoon) [3]
Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rescue, Rescue Missions, xmen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauveIdiot/pseuds/MauveIdiot
Summary: Like the title says.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner, Logan (X-Men) & Kurt Wagner, Raven | Mystique & Kurt Wagner, Wanda Maximoff & Kurt Wagner, Wanda Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: NightWitch (Wolverine and the X-Men Cartoon) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210667
Kudos: 5





	What if the X-Men Broke Kurt Out of the Cells?

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from ff.net.

**What if the X-Men broke Kurt out of the cells?**

* * *

**LOGAN**

"I'm tellin' you that Magneto can't be trusted. Something was off about Kurt's last transmission, I can smell it."

"You can _smell_ it?" asked Kitty dubiously. "I mean, I'm not happy about Kurt leaving either, but we all needed some time after the explosion and he didn't have anywhere else to go."

She was right. The X-Men were everything to to elf, which was why it didn't make sense that he hadn't come back. That he would side with _Magneto_ of all people.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I think it's about time we paid Magneto another visit."

"Are your sure that's a good idea?" asked Ororo. "Last time-"

Logan interrupted her. "Last time we went in to get the professor. Now we're going to get the elf."

"You're being rather hasty," Hank said, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace. "We just spoke to Kurt yesterday-"

"This is about yesterday," growled Logan, "something was wrong. He was too…" he made a noise of frustration. "I don't know what it was, but it wasn't right. Something is going on."

Hank frowned. "I suppose I could try to contact Genosha again. If what Kurt said is true about Magneto having really changed, we may be able to settle this peacefully. I can request a visit-"

"Do it now," said Logan. "We leave in an hour."

* * *

**KURT**

He drifted in and out of consciousness; the initial fever he caught from attempting to 'port across the ocean had quickly turned to delirium. All he knew was that he was trapped and alone. Far from home.

Someone called to him from what seemed like very far away. He couldn't quite make out their words but he tried to sit up.

"Logan?" He pressed a hand to the smooth side of his spheroid cell. The last thing he remembered was Logan and the mansion, and then nothing. And before that… "Wanda? Is there someone out there?"

"Kurt! Are you alright!" The voice was feminine, he thought. It turned fearsome and commanding. "Pyro, go find a doctor, _now_."

A fainter voice replied, the words garbled. Kurt could barely hold himself up; he slid back down to the floor and into unconsciousness.

* * *

**LOGAN**

The blackbird landed in the grand palace courtyard on Genosha; Hank had sent a transmission to Magneto to say they were coming, and to everyone's surprise Magneto said he would welcome them himself.

He stood waiting on the palace steps, with his guards Blink and Mellancamp at his side-along with Kurt. Hank cast Logan an _I told you so_ glance from his place in the pilot's seat. Logan only scowled.

But when the X-Men disembarked from the plane Logan's nose twitched as he caught the scents of Magneto and his guards-but that wasn't Kurt. He would recognize that smell anywhere: Mystique.

With a savage snarl he hurled himself at the shapeshifter, pinning her to the wall of the palace, his claws coming out to pinion her clothes to the metal. "What have you done with him?"

"Is that any way to greet a fellow X-Man?" Magneto asked with his usual cool composure.

"This is no X-Man."

"I told you this wouldn't work," the shapeshifter's voice changed, turning sly and familiar as she shifted back into herself. "You can't fool the Wolverine."

"Darkholme," Logan growled. "What have you done this time?"

"Nothing I regret," she said, shapeshifting into Wolverine and kicking him back, hard enough to send him crashing through a line of hedges and into the rose garden.

The other X-Men were quickly engaged by Magneto and his guards, but Wolverine was too busy to notice anything more than how strangely intuitive fighting Mystique was, almost as if he they could anticipate each others' next moves. He knew he knew her before, but he hadn't realized how well.

Logan slashed with his claws. "What did you do to him? If he's dead then-"

Mystique ducked, shapeshifting back into herself. "I would never let that happen."

"Oh, because you care so much about the X-Men? Don't play that game with me."

"He's my son."

"Your _what?_ " Logan faltered in his next move, and Mystique made no move to take advantage of his shock.

"My son." She looked away, expression carefully neutral. "I…gave him up when he was a baby. He doesn't know."

"Kurt?" Logan asked, dumbfounded and still processing. " _My_ elf is _your_ kid?"

Mystique didn't reply, only lifted her head, expression set and reserved. Kurt was her son? It seemed impossible. There was of course a resemblance between the two blue mutants, but Logan had never read into it, considering it a mutational coincidence.

Logan gritted his teeth, anger boiling in his veins. "What sick kind of person keeps their own son against his will? What did Magneto do to him?"

"He's fine. He just discovered something he shouldn't have so Magneto is detaining him." Mystique's head dropped in defeat; perhaps she did regret what she'd done after all. "There are cells under the palace. He's down there."

* * *

After gathering the rest of the X-Men (Mystique flatly told Magneto that the game was up unless he wanted to kill Logan, because he certainly couldn't hold him) and they stormed the palace.

Down in the cells they found a large, black spherical prison, guarded by Pyro, a pretty brunette woman dressed all in red, and…a doctor?

That couldn't be good, but Logan wasn't about to question it. They needed to get in and get the elf, fast.

He ordered, "Shadowcat, get the elf, everyone else keep these bozos from stopping her."

"Got it." Kitty ran right through the two guards and phased into the prison while Pyro lit up, hurling fire at Storm and Bobby, and the woman in red waved her arms.

"You have to stop," she said as Kitty reappeared with a barely conscious and obviously sick Nightcrawler. "He needs a doctor."

She stood her ground, Logan could give her that.

"I'd advise you to take a step back, girlie. We're taking Nightcrawler and don't think you can stop us."

To his annoyance the woman took a step _closer_ to Kurt, standing between him and Wolverine. "I'm trying to _help_ him-"

"Oh yeah, like I'm sure you helped him into this cell."

"It wasn't like that," she insisted, but guilt showed on her face. Red gleamed around her hands. "We didn't have any other choice."

Logan bridged the space between them in one stride. Claws extending as he caught her by her pretty red cape, metal pressing into the soft line of her throat.

"Give me one good reason," he snarled.

"I-" something fierce blazed in the woman's blue eyes, but the red light around her hands dimmed and her gaze dropped away from Logan's. "I can't."

"Logan, don't." Kurt coughed weakly from where Kitty supported him. "Let her go."

After a prolonged but tense moment and a harrumph from Logan, he set the woman in scarlet back on her feet. She gasped, one hand flying to her throat, but she'd only suffered a small scratch.

Logan turned away from her and barked, "Shadowcat, Storm, get the elf back to the blackbird. We're takin' him home."

* * *

Back at the mansion they got Kurt set up in the med bay, even though he insisted-his words slurred by fever-that he'd be fine if he just got a good night's rest.

When he was a little more coherent (after a little sleep and a lot of meds) Logan went to talk to him.

"I don't know what happened over there or what they did to you, but they're gonna pay for it."

Kurt shook his head adamantly. "I don't want you to take action against Magneto for my sake. I just want you to warn other mutants of the dark side to Genosha. No on should have to go through such torture just because they don't agree with Magneto's way of thinking."

"I don't know where you learned to be so forgiving," said Logan shaking his head. If the elf didn't want to make this fight personal then he would respect that; he was just happy to finally have to team back together. Properly this time.

Kurt choked out a laugh. "Maybe if you stick around longer I could teach you."


End file.
